The Mudge Boy
by LocaXbitka
Summary: What happens when Duncan meets a girl named Megan? Will they be friends? Or more? Horrible summart I know!


**_A/N I have notice that there was none of these on here. By these I mean 'The Mudge Boy' stories. I thought I would make one where a girl comes into his life and he begins to like her and not Perry, because I found him extremely attractive. xDDD Also, I don't own the movie the Mudge Boy. I only own Megan. Enjoy please!_**

"Don't fucking touch me" I struggled to get away from Tobi. I was walking home and my friend Tobi drove up to me and said he would drive me home, so I got into the car and now he is trying to make out with me. "Watch the road, actually let me OUT!" I shouted trying to unlock the door

"No, come on kiss me"

"NO I'LL SCREAM AND WATCH OUT FOR THE FUCKING PEOPLE!" I shouted again kicking him, he drove around the people but started to bug me again.

I started pounding on the door with me feet until it broke off. "FUCK YOU" I jumped out as he threw a beer bottle at me. The bear bottle hit me in the back, "ow" I groaned as I heard Tobi speed away in his car.

I held my back and started walking, I turned around for a second and looked at the people I told Tobi to look for. I recognized one of them as Duncan Mudge, the guy I met yesterday, my new friend.

****

_I was jogging back to my house; I was coming back from the store and I lived about 2 miles from the store so I was pretty fit. I had my hair up in a high ponytail and I had my glasses on; with track pants and a tank top. I had my eyes closed as I was running, taking in a deep breath as I ran into something._

_I fell over holding my stomach. "Ow that hurt" I breathed_

_"I'm sorry; are you okay? I am really sorry it was my fault" The guy said_

_I got up and looked at the guy, he was a real cutey but I have never seen him around...wait his mom just died, yeah it was that guy people called the chicken kid or something, I wonder why? I looked around and saw a chicken in a basket. Okay, now I got it ._

_"No, it was my fault I wasn't looking, now I know to look. You could have been a car, it was a good thing it was you on a bike" I smiled at him "I'm Megan" I extended my hand_

_He looked at it questioningly. "Your not going to skake my hand?" I asked "Do you not know what I mean?"_

_He shook his head. I grabbed his hand putting it in mine and shaking it "I would introduce myself. I'm Megan; What's your name?"_

_"Duncan Mudge"_

_"Didn't your mother just pass?" I asked_

_He nodded sadly "Oh I am so sorry" I frowned and pulled the stranger into a hug. "Well I better get going; it was nice meeting you Duncan. Hopefully we will meet up again. If you ever see me, call my name. Megan and I will come to hang out with you"_

_With that I started to jog away from him, I turned around one last time to look at him and noticed he had a giant grin slapped on his face._

*****

"Duncan!" I shouted and walked over still holding my back "Megan?" he asked

"Yeah" I smiled at him

"Are you okay, I saw you jump out of that car and get a bottle thrown at you" Duncan asked worriedly

"Don't worry I am fine"

"Hey, Duncan who is this fine piece of work" The guy with Duncan said.

I glared at him "This is Megan. I met her when I ran into her with my bike" Duncan looked sad

The guy pushed Duncan but he pushed Duncan a little too hard causing him to fall to the ground. "Duncan, are you okay?" I asked as I caught his bike it would hit the ground and so his chicken 'Chicken' wouldn't fall.

"That was just plain old mean" I glared at the boy who pushed Duncan

"I'm Perry" He smiled in a flirtatious way.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Duncan get up off the ground. "Megan, do you want to come to my house with Perry and me"

I nodded my head "I have nothing better to do, and I don't feel like going home either, my stupid dad will probably be there" I sighed and started walking while pushing Duncan's bike.

"How far do you live from here?"

"Exactly 2 miles from that store just over there" I pointed back to where the store was.

"Oh" Perry said

Duncan took his bike and started walking with it. Once we got to Duncan's house I met Duncan's father, who looked like a really angry man. He smiled when he saw Duncan with people. We were sitting in some chicken cemetery. Perry had just finished talking about this girl he has fucked, I thought that it was very degrading, making Duncan think that's what girls like, not all girls did.

I watching as Duncan was showing us how to calm a chicken. "So your mom was weird just like you?"

My jaw dropped when he said that, that was really mean. "You know, you're a real jerk, it is just different"

"You can't say that's not weird" Perry glared at me.

"It is a bit, but it is normal to some people" I scrunched my nose.

"Want to try?" Duncan asked Perry

I watched Perry get up and leave. I frowned, he was really rude to Duncan.

"Duncan, he is really mean" I said

He just shrugged "Want to try"

"Errr, no thanks"

"Do you think I am weird?" He asked sadly

I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder "Just a little, but that's why I like you" I smiled at him.

"You like me?" He asked

"Of coarse I do! If I didn't I wouldn't be here with you!" I smiled and put my hand under his chin pulling his face close to mine. I pressed my lips onto his. I put my left hand onto his cheek and my right on the ground to keep my balanced. I pulled away and put my forehead on his. "You know, you can touch me" I laughed

"No need to be shy" I took his hand, put it on my stomach and slid it across to my back and then down to my waist. I let go of his hand and he took both his hands and started exploring my body....well my somach, waist and back.

I lifted my shirt slightly so he could feel my bare skin, but this time he leaned in and kissed me. At this point I was sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck and his hands on my bare back. "Duncan" I pulled away and was blushing insanely "I think I should go"

"I'll walk with you" He got up

"Okay...but you might want to put him down" I giggled pointing to his 'friend' who was standing high. Duncan looked shocked "How do I make it go away?"

"Think of something that you don't like or makes you sick" I suggested I wasn't good with this kind of stuff, we waited until his little Buddie had left until we started walking back to my house.

"Thanks for walking me Duncan, I'll talk to you later" I waved as I walked into the house.

"MEGAN SOME BOY IS HERE" My sister called

I walked down the stairs and out the door slamming it in my sisters face. "Hey" I smiled at Duncan. "Want to come over?"

I nodded and started walking away and heard my sister shout "Where are you going?"

"Out! Mind your own business" I shouted back at her

I turned and smiled at Duncan and he smiled back, once we got to his house he insisted on showing me his room. "Megan, I had this weird dream..." He looked off

"Really, what was it about" I smiled and moved closer to him on the bed

"You were in it" He started "You know how Perry was telling us about what he did to that girl" I looked at him surprised I think he meant he had a wet dream about me.

"Oh..." I was speechless

My heart started beating fast, I really like Duncan, but I doubt he liked me. Although he did have a dream about me...wet dream at that. I looked at him and smiled, he placed his lips onto mine. Maybe he did like me I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and rubbed my nose against his. "This happened in my dream" He stated

I pulled away "I'm sorry" He looked down "Do you think I am weird?"

My facial expression changed from confused to a soft and gental look. "Of coarse not" I pulled him into a hug, then kissed his lips, then chin and down his neck. I heard him groan softly in pleasure. I pulled away from him and laughed.

"What else happened in your dream? Show me" I crossed my legs as I sat at the end of the bed. Duncan touched my thigh and started to rub it up and down, then touched the end of my shirt and pulled it up, but I stopped him.

"What if your dad walks in?" I asked worriedly

"He won't, he is out" Duncan said

"Really?"

He nodded and started to pull up my shirt again. Once it was off he tossed it across the room. I layed down and smiled at him as he got on top of me and started playing with my breasts in my bra. "How do you get this off?"

I started laughing as I got up and unhooked it as I put it on the ground. I bit my lip, I started to unbutton his shirt and threw it on the floor. I pulled away and saw him looking at my chest. I blushed and covered up my body and face.

"Why are you covering yourself?" Duncan asked me.

"I'm shy" I blushed deeper.

"But you're beautiful" Duncan stated.

I looked up at him and smiled "Really?" I asked, he nodded his head and pulled me into a hug. It was kind of weird how his mind worked. He didn't even know what it was like to shake someones hand, but I don't think a lot of people other than Perry talked to him.

"Yeah, you are. Don't let anyone tell you aren't because you are. Ever since I met you...I have had this weird feeling. I don't know what it is though. I used to feel like that around Perry, but now when I talk to him I just want to be friends. When I talk to you, I feel like someone is kicking me from the inside" Duncan explained holding my hands.

I bit my lip, this was going to make me cry...I have been called ugly by my parents for so long that...that I didn't know what it felt like to be called beautiful. I would see things like this in movies, but it would never happen in real life.

"I think I love you" Duncan said

"Oh Duncan!" I hugged him tightly when I remembered that I still had my shirt off. I looked down at me and pulled my legs up to my stomach. Duncan leaned over and started kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. I felt him starting to play with my pants.

I pulled away from the kiss and put my forehead on his "Was this in your dream?" I asked

"Yeah, it was. Do you want me to stop?" He asked

"No, i'm fine with this" I grinned

I knew that this was a stupid idea, I didn't know what I was going to be getting myself into, but whatever it was I knew that I was going to enjoy it. Duncan tugged my pants down and I blushed as he saw me in my underwear. I unbuckled his pants and took them off. So he had his boxers on and only I had my underwear on. I kissed him and I felt him pulling down my underpants. Duncan kissed down my chest and stomach.

I took his boxers off and looked up at him. "So you're sure you want to do this?" Duncan asked.

"I'm positive, I think I love you too Duncan"


End file.
